Class Politics
by Lady Deathstrike
Summary: Based on real life experience. If you want to know the various ways of dealing with people you dislike.


Class Politics  
  
1st Chapter  
  
Arrival  
  
In every place, there got to be somebody whom everybody do not like. This fic is based on that. Clearly this fic is not written to get back at someone.  
  
And special thanks to all my classmates who had lent me a helping hand with this fic. And special thanks to a special person who told me 'Never judge a book by its cover.'  
  
Disclaimer: I, do not and will never own Gundam Wing. I am only borrowing the characters and will return them in one piece. And one last thing, this fic is solely for your reading pleasure and I do not profit from this story!   
  
As Dorathy stepped into the foyer, there were two things in her mind, unloading her baggage and finding her cousin Treize who has arrived the day before. My life at the Victoria Boarding School will be totally boring, she thought as she trudged up a flight of stairs lugging a big yellow suitcase. Now she has to carry her things to her room without the aid of butlers or servants.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you happen to be Lucrezia Noin?" Noin spurned round and saw a girl with honey brown hair tied into two French twist. "Yes I am and you must be Sally Po. Please call me Noin"  
  
~*~   
  
"Zechs! What have you done to the room?" Treize practically shouted after he saw that he room was covered with wires. "Umm ... wiring all my stuff." Zechs replied nervously. Zechs own lots of filming equipment, which he had all brought to Victoria Boarding School. It was a terrible mistake. The room was small and there was limited space for walking and with the added items, it will definitely make walking around much tougher. As Treize advanced towards the toilet, he did not know that there was a 'surprise' waiting for him.  
  
~*~   
  
When Duo stepped into the room, which belongs to him and his roommate Wufei, he was in for a shock. Swords in casting were being mounted onto the wall.   
  
~*~   
  
Little did Trowa know, his roommate was a addict. A computer addict to be exact. He is always on his computer typing. Whenever Trowa was near him, he would close the flap of the laptop and gave Trowa an icy glare that seems to say 'Back off and mind your own business'. And no one knows what was he doing on his computer except Heero himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre would not have brought his piano if he had not known that the room provided would be so small. Now his piano was put near the balcony window to prevent the obstruction of traffic. Beside his piano, he had brought his violin and half of his CDs collection.  
  
~*~   
  
When Hilde stepped into her room that her shared with a girl by the name of Relena, she was surprised to see a girl with honey blonde hair and brown eyes, decked in pink, sitting on the bed knitting a pink scarf. Even her suitcases were pink in colour. 'Wow you must have liked pink a lot.' Hilde exclaimed. Relena turn her head towards Hilde's direction and smiled.  
  
~*~   
  
The Next Day (In the girls dorm)  
  
"We are supposed to pick our extra activities today at 11 a.m." said Une as she ate her breakfast together with Relena, Hilde, Noin, and Sally. "So what are you going to pick?" asked Relena. "Maybe I will be going for fencing, kickboxing, archery and the shooting club." Dorathy replied as she inspect her nails with great interest. In VBS, each and every student is required to participate in least four activities.   
  
"The shooting club sounds nice. But I will joining Martial Arts, choir, track and field and fencing." said Sally with enthusiasm.   
  
"Archery, fencing, shooting club and kickboxing" said Noin. "Ditto for me!" Une chimed in. "Wow so Dorathy, Lady and Noin are planning to join the same extra activities." said Relena.  
  
"And as for me, I will be going to join dance, golf, archery, and the Home Econs club." answered Hilde "And Relena is also having the same activities as me too."  
  
~*~  
  
In the Boys dorm  
  
"Good Morning everyone." said Quatre. "Good Morning Quatre." They said in unison.  
  
"We better get going now if we want to get the activities we wanted to join." Said Treize as he stood up from his chair and began advancing toward the toilet. "And more ever," He continued "I will be meeting my cousin Dorathy as well."   
  
~*~   
  
Later in the day  
  
Everyone was pleased, as they have gotten the language they are taking and the activities they wanted except for Hilde. She wanted to join dance but alas, Relena took the last spot and she was forced to join the band.  
  
Treize is joining fencing, photography, golf and the shooting club  
  
Zechs is joining the same thing as Treize  
  
IT club, shooting club, Martial arts and basket ball for Heero  
  
Band, Basketball, kickboxing and IT club for Duo  
  
Trowa is joining gymnastic, basketball, band and the IT club  
  
Quatre will be joining the band, fencing, photography and choir  
  
Last but not least Wufei. He will be joining Martial arts, Fencing, IT club and kickboxing.   
  
~*~   
  
When they entered the cafe, a strange girl with pale blonde hair, blue eyes and forked eyebrows started waving at them. Stranger still, Treize smiled and proceeded to her direction. He beckoned the rest to the table where the girl and several of her friends were sitting. Once they have arrived, Treize began the introduction.   
  
"Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Zechs, meet my cousin Dorathy and Dorathy meet my friends Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Zechs." Treize said. Dorathy glanced and nodded at them and was followed by the introduction of her friends.  
  
~*~   
  
In Dorathy and Lady Une's room  
  
"Dorathy, did you know that that girl Relena was actually making eyes at me. Give me a break, she is not even pretty." Treize groaned over the phone. "Treize, such things are inevitable, crushes come and go naturally. So no need to fret over it. If you want to blame someone, please blame yourself from being so handsome." Dorathy retorted. "Blame me? For heavens sake, it is practically not my fault that I am so handsome." Treize groaned again. "Stop whining like a sissy for god's sake." Dorathy said sarcastically. "Hey who says that I am a sissy? If I am a sissy, you must be a ... a tomboy." Treize protested. "Yeah right. Listen, I am going to hang up now, My roomie wants to use the phone. Good night." "Good night Dorathy and remember not to tell Relena any information about me. And bye." With these words, Treize hanged up the phone.   
  
"So what did Dorathy say." asked Zechs as he pondered over the timetable for next week. "Alright I know that you want to know, but all I am going to tell you is," Mimics Dorathy's voice "Treize, such things are inevitable, crushes come and go naturally. So no need to fret over it. If you want to blame someone, please blame yourself from being so handsome." Zechs laughed. "What's so funny?" Treize demanded.   
  
"Nothing." gasped Zechs as he tried his very best to contain his laughter but he failed. "How dare you laugh at me." And Treize lunged at Zechs.  
  
Zechs was last seen running out of the room and out of the dorm with Treize behind him.  
  
~*~   
  
"So first lesson we are having next week is History with a teacher call Erector. It sounds a lot like a rectum." Trowa burst out laughing at the horrid joke made by Duo. While Heero, he is still at his computer typing furiously. Little did he know, Wufei was behind him, trying to grasped a glimpse of what he is typing. Alas, the solitary Heero caught Wufei who was peeking over his shoulders with a punch in the stomach and told him to back off, before continuing his work. He can rest assured that no one will ever try peeking over his shoulders again after that incident.   
  
~*~  
  
In Hilde and Relena's room   
  
"Oh Heero is so handsome." Hilde swooned. "No way, Treize is better looking than Heero. At least." said Relena in defense. "What bad taste, Treize has such freaky eyebrows. Can't imagine anyone falling in love with him." exclaimed Hilde. So two of them continued to bicker over which boy is more handsome into the night.  
  
TBC  
  
Hey, readers after reading this fic, would you mind sparing some of your precious time by submitting a review of my story? Just to let you know constructive review and praises are welcome with open arms. I know it sound senseless, but I will try to knock some sense into it. If you cannot grasp the plot, here's a little summary for the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2   
  
True Colours Revealed.  
  
Hilde's and Relena's true colours began to show, incurring the wrath of others along the way. 


End file.
